


Love Wins (Falsettos One-Shot)

by yakiemo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: !!!!, Angst, But also, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, Jason is married and a middle aged dad now, Jason is now grown up, M/M, One Shot, Pride, This is the tight knit family if they were alive right now, im actually kind of proud of this, thats why im posting it everywhere? bear with me, yeah this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakiemo/pseuds/yakiemo
Summary: June 26, 2015, the day history was made.Jason is now 47 years old.Trina, Mendel, Cordelia and Charlotte are now in their 70s.Same-sex marriage is finally legalized in all 50 states across the United States, 30 years after the AIDS crisis.Or,The Tight-Knit Family (or what is left of it) celebrating the legalization of gay marriage in America.





	Love Wins (Falsettos One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post made by @everydayatleast on tumblr!
> 
> my first work on ao3? this is nerve-wracking...... I already posted this once on my tumblr (@broadwayyhoe) so some of you may already have seen it but...
> 
> I wrote this in one night but I ditched all my homework and responsibilities for this so give it some love!  
> really hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also, I probably don't get how anything works in the US, so some things like the pride parades etc might be a little inaccurate but I tried...)

June 26, 2015.

Jason sat at his desk in his house, taking a break from work, playing chess on the computer, when his wife suddenly opened the door with the TV remote in her hand.

“You might want to see this, honey,” she said. She was smiling widely, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jason stood. He rushed into the living room.

The words **_Supreme Court Ruling Makes Same-Sex Marriage a Right Nationwide_** was emblazoned across the TV screen.

The TV was playing footage of thousands of people cheering in front of the supreme court, donning rainbow flags. Jason sank into the couch. Tears began welling in his eyes. A sob racked his body, and he put his face in his hands. He looked up, with his tear-stained face, at the live footage still streaming on the the TV. Laughing in disbelief, he whispered, “Finally, huh?”

He kept staring at the TV screen. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his wallet, and took out the worn out picture he kept with him at all times. It was the picture they all took after Jason’s team won that baseball game, 34 years ago. His two fathers beamed up at him, healthy, happy. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

“We did it, dad,” he whispered. running a thumb over their faces. “We did it.”

When Jason finally stood up from his spot on the couch, he wiped away the tears and picked up the phone.

The woman on the other end picked up quickly.

“Hi. Jason?” Cordelia said.

“Delia,” Jason said. “Hey. I….”

He couldn’t go on. He didn’t know what he rang them for. He didn’t know what to say.

“I know.” He could hear the tears in her voice.

“Come over, Jason,” she said.

Jason could hear chatter and laughter on the other end.

He nodded. “I will.”

:: - ::

It was almost like the old times. Jason. Trina and Mendel. The lesbians from next door. All sitting around, sharing stories, laughing together.

Except there was still a gaping hole, two empty seats on the couch, a void that could never be filled.

:: - ::

Jason looted around in Cordelia’s closet, looking for something to wear to the parade down in Times Square. At the very back of the closet, he found a grey shirt with a rainbow flag on the front that fit him perfectly.

When he emerged from the room wearing the shirt and his khaki shorts, the other four, all decked out in rainbow colours, looked up and fell silent.

“That’s Marvin’s shirt,” Cordelia finally said, quietly.

Jason stood there, with his curly brown hair, wide blue eyes, and long angular face. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at them, wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.

“He looks…….like Marvin,” Trina whispered.

They all marvelled at the man standing in front of them, the man who was once that smart-mouthed little boy obsessed with chess. That little boy was now this grown man who now had a family of his own, and children to take care of.

“I wish he could’ve seen how well you turned out,” Trina said. “I wish… I wish they both could’ve.”

Jason ran a hand through his curly hair, looking a little embarrassed at the attention.

“Marvin used to do that exact thing,” Charlotte said. She grinned, and mimed running a hand through her hair.

“It would drive Whizzer crazy, remember?” Cordelia laughed. “ _Don’t make your hair messier than it already is, Marvin!_ ”

They all laughed at the memory. But there was also a deep sadness in the air.

They could never truly be the Tight-Knit Family again, not without the two men.

:: - ::

Times Square was already filled with thousands of people, waving rainbow flags, cheering, kissing, waving signs. The air was thick with joy and excitement.

The five stood there, not joining the parade yet, watching the people celebrating, happy and excited, but they all felt there was something missing.

_They should’ve been here. They should’ve been here to see this._

They should’ve been here to see the crowds upon crowds of people waving rainbow flags, the gay men kissing their partners to deafening cheers from hundreds of people. To see people being out and proud, people not having to be afraid, not having to hide who they are. Not having to pretend to be something they were not.

Marvin and Whizzer should’ve been here. They should’ve grown old together, they should’ve seen Jason grow old. They should’ve been there to attend his wedding, they should’ve been there when Jason’s first child was born. They should’ve been here with them, the tight-knit family, together, seeing the moment history was made.

If they were here, Whizzer would be fully decked out in rainbow clothes, rainbow shorts, rainbow shirt, rainbow sunglasses, rainbow socks, and rainbow shoes, forever the fashion icon, even at 70. He would’ve put rainbow face paint all over his cheeks. He would’ve tried to slather the paint on Marvin, but Marvin would’ve resisted, laughing, but in the end given in, and let Whizzer put the paint on his cheeks. He definitely would’ve grabbed Whizzer and kissed him, making Whizzer smudge up the face paint. Marvin would have just laughed and went out with the colors all smeared on his face.

They would’ve held a gigantic rainbow flag together, draped it on their shoulders, and paraded. Whizzer would’ve been all out there, cheering and whooping, and Marvin would’ve been the quieter one, taking in the view and marvelling and tearing up at how far they had come. Whizzer would have tried to drag Marvin onto a float and kiss him in front of the crowd. And Marvin would’ve resisted but reluctantly let him. They would’ve kissed in front of those thousands of people, who would cheer at these two men kissing. And in that moment, Marvin would’ve looked out at the crowd of people watching them, so many people like him and Whizzer, cheering at them, cheering for two men kissing, and finally, finally, truly see that yes,  _love was not a crime_.

They would’ve been so happy.

But they weren’t here.

And it was so goddamn unfair.

Tears stung Charlotte’s eyes remembering the two men she could not save. The two men she had loved so much. The two men who had loved so much. The two men who deserved so much _more_. She looked at the others and saw they all had tears in their eyes. She knew they were all thinking the same thing.

Then Jason suddenly said “wait here,” turned on his heel, and ran back toward his house.

When he came back, he had a framed picture in his arms.

Whizzer and Marvin grinned out at them from inside the picture. They were sitting on the couch in their old apartment, Whizzer’s arms around Marvin, his cheek resting on his shoulder. They were both laughing happily, their mouths wide open mid-laugh, and noses scrunched up, the corners of their eyes crinkling.

“We can’t go without them,” Jason said.

So they went and joined the parade, and they held the framed picture together as they marched along.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> (By which I mean PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!! I LOVE TO READ THEM!!!!)
> 
> constructive criticism is also GREATLY appreciated. I want to improve my still-clunky writing, so please don't hesitate! thanks xx


End file.
